A Wedding Ceremony for Triple H and Stephanie?
by Lish Anne
Summary: This was written back in mid 2001. I have revised it, and I hope you all enjoy it! This is a story about Triple H and Stephanie having a third chance at a wedding. Will it be perfect? This is a comedy! COMPLETE! Please R&R!
1. Summary

-1**A Wedding Ceremony For Triple H And Stephanie?**

Original Work By

Ashleigh Barailloux and Alicia Barailloux

Rewrite By

Alicia Barailloux

Characters:

Bride - Stephanie McMahon

Groom - Triple H

Priest - Eric Bischoff

Bride's Maid - Mighty Molly

Flower Girl - Nidia

Best Man - The Hurricane

Ring Bearer - Jamie Noble

Organ Player - Booker T.

Singer - Lilian Garcia

Other Characters:

Vince McMahon

Linda McMahon

Shane McMahon

Chris Jericho

Edge

Christian

Kurt Angle

Stone Cold

The Rock

Undertaker

Kane

Hulk Hogan

Trish Stratus

Stacy Kiebler

Torrie Wilson

Debra

_Note #1- _This FF was written in mid/late 2001. My sister and I originally wrote it in script form. I know it may seem weird to have some of the older wrestlers or their old personalities, but you know, it brings back memories, and it's fun to do that! This is totally a comedy, and I hope you like it! Maybe there'll be a late sequel, old personalities and all! Bon a petit!

_Note #2- _I do not own anyone or anything from the WWE. Just this simple little story. Don't be a dummy and think anything…


	2. Story

Booker T. is playing the organ. He stops playing in the middle of the song and sighs. "Sucka, why am I in charge of this? I can't even play the organ!"

Lilian rolls her eyes and stops singing. "Shh! You're ruining practice! I have to sing along with you, you know."

Booker starts playing again, but messes up. "Dammit, sucka!"

Lilian Garcia stops also. "Grr… WILL YOU STOP!"

Booker tries again, but stops. "…S…"

Lilian Garcia then throws her lyrics at Booker T.'s face. "Shut up! Stephanie told you to play the organ, so _play_ it!"

"But I-" Booker T. gets interrupted.

"Just do it, whether you know how or not…" Lilian picks up the lyrics she threw and gets back in position.

Booker T. shrugs and keeps practicing.

_Meanwhile…_

Triple H walks in circles nervously. "Damn, I'm so nervous!"

Hurricane Helms tries to calm him down. "Citizen Hunter, just calm down. You married miss Stephanie twice before, correct?"

"Duh, but they've all been so stupid. I wrecked one, and the other was a drive through!" Triple H starts to breathe heavily.

"Oh yeah." Hurricane thinks. "My Hurri-senses tell me this will be great!" He smiles Hurri-ish.

"I hope so." Triple H walks into the bathroom and straightens his tie.

"Actually, I think this will blow up in Triple H's face…" Hurricane mumbles.

_Meanwhile…_

Stephanie McMahon models herself in front of Mighty Molly. "Okay, does this dress make me look fat?"

Mighty Molly smiles. "Of course not, Super Stephanie!" She does her dramatic pose. "Do you think my cape looks good with my pink dress?"

Stephanie raises an eyebrow. "Err… I guess. You can't even tell the cape is there."

"Exactly! I want to think that my super powers are hidden to where nobody knows that I am- MIGHTY MOLLY!" Mighty Molly does her dramatic pose again.

Stephanie blinks as she stares at Molly. "Molly-"

Mighty Molly interrupts her. "It's MIGHTY MOLLY to you!" She does her dramatic pose once again.

"Uh, MIGHTY Molly… all of our guests are our friends and fellow wrestlers in the WWE. Everyone knows you're a superhero." Stephanie takes a deep breath.

"Shh! Quiet down!" Mighty Molly looks around.

Stephanie rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Whatever."

"We should hurry up, Super Stephanie, the wedding is going to begin in moments!" Mighty Molly peeks out the door of the dressing room.

"But… I'm not ready! Wahh!" Stephanie tugs on her hair nervously.

"Come on, Super Stephanie, just… take a chill pill! They really work!" Mighty Molly suggests.

Stephanie glares at Molly. "Errgh, they don't even exist!" She groans.

_Meanwhile…_

Booker T. takes a break and breathes heavily. "I'm nervous. This is the first time playing this in front of a crowd."

Lilian Garcia looks at Booker. "Just take a good, slow deep breath. It works every time for me."

Booker forces a slow deep breath. "Nope. I'm still shaking."

Lilian thinks for a moment. "Oh, how about you pretend that everyone was in their underpants."

Booker T. raises an eyebrow. "Wha…? That's crazy." He chuckles.

Lilian shrugs. "I know, but it works."

Booker stares at Lilian and smiles. "Did you ever think that?"

Lilian pauses. "That… is none of your business!" She turns away and blushes in embarrassment.

Priest Eric whistles to quiet everyone down. "Everyone, please be seated." He yells. He walks over to Lilian and Booker. "Hey, everyone is being seated now. You should start the music." Then he walks over to the microphone and pats it. "Testing… testing…"

Booker T. thinks about everyone in their underpants. He starts laughing in amusement and starts playing the organ. Lilian Garcia starts singing and rolls her eyes, noticing his laughter about her advice.

"Dude… Christian." Edge whispers.

"What?" Christian whispers back.

"Where is Triple H?" Edge looks around.

"I don't know." Christian shrugs.

"Shh! He's coming right now, brotha!" Hulk Hogan quiets the two.

"Totally brotha." Christian smiles.

"About time, dude." Edge turns around.

"Well, here it goes." Triple H mumbles to himself as he walks down the aisle, showing the most fake, and nervous grin in his life. He stops at the podium.

Hurricane follows Triple H, smiling. He stops next to him and leans towards him. "Great job, Citizen Hunter!" He does his dramatic pose.

Edge stares at Hurricane. "Dude, why is Helms wearing a green tux?"

Christian looks at Edge then Hurricane. He becomes cross-eyed. "I don't know, but it's sparklies are making me dizzy."

Priest Eric grins. "Please rise."

"For what?" Christian asks.

Priest Eric sighs. "For god sakes, rise dammit!"

The entire crowd rises quickly. Booker T. rises, but Lilian smacks his shoulder, and he sits back down. He begins playing 'Here comes the bride'.

"Good job, Booker." Lilian whispers, then sings.

Jamie Noble and Nidia stroll down the aisle. Jamie is carrying the pillow that conatins the rings, and Nidia is tossing the flowers from the flower basket.

Jamie Noble grunts and glares at all the men he walks passed. "Hey! Don't look at meh babe!" He threatens, by shaking his left fist.

"Toss the purty flowers!" Nidia squeals as she tosses the flowers at the crowd.

Kurt Angle squeaks, "Hey! You're throwing too hard!"

Stacy Keibler whines as she's continuously getting hit by the flowers. "Ouch! You're hurting my hair!"

Torrie Wilson blinks and thinks for a second. "Wait.. Your hair can't get hurt."

Stone Cold looks around angrily. "What? Don't hurt Debra, what? I said, don't hurt Debra, jackass!"

Debra taps on Stone Cold's shoulder. "Steve, I'm alright."

Stone Cold covers Debra's mouth with his pointer finger. "Sshh."

Nidia perks her head up and looks around. "Who called meh a jackass!"

Jamie Noble gently pushes Nidia forward. "Keep walking…"

Stone Cold yells. "Yeah! You keep walkin'!"

"Come on! Get the slut out here already!" The Rock growls. A flower gets tossed into his eye. "Ow! My eye!"

Stephanie walks out into the aisle wearing a beautiful, long, white dress, along with Mighty Molly holding the back end of it up. Vince struts with Stephanie arm in arm.

_Wow.. This is so different from any of the other weddings. _Stephanie thought. She then trips over a wrinkle in the long white rug. "Ahh!"

The crowd snickers at her mistake.

"Yeah, trip, you jabroni!" The Rock laughs, as he is still picking out the flower.

Triple H slaps his right hand over his face. "Aww, man…"

The dress accidentally slips out of Mighty Molly's hands, and she bends over to pick it back up. Trish Stratus covers her eyes.

"Whoa! Get that big ass out of my way! I can't see!" Trish yelps.

Mighty Molly stands straight up quickly and turns around, facing Trish. "Excuse me, citizen Trish?"

"You heard me! …Damn junky-trunk." Trish mumbles.

Mighty Molly then leaps towards Trish as if she's flying and starts punching the hell out of her. Everyone stops what they're doing and watches the cat-fight.

Shane McMahon jumps around in excitement, while eating popcorn, talking with his mouth full. "Oooh! Lemme in!"

Edge blinks. "Dude, this is messed up."

"Dude, there are two hot chicks fighting!" Christian grins.

Stephanie McMahon starts whispering loudly. "Can't we just pretend that they're not there, and continue on with the wedding?"

Triple H shrugs. "Fine by me."

Stephanie runs up to Triple H, standing by the podium. "Ahem!" She glares at Priest Eric while he is staring at Mighty Molly and Trish.

Priest Eric clears his throat and begins his speech. "We are gathered here today, with Hunter Hearst Helmsley, and Stephanie McMahon.."

"You bitch!" Trish punches Mighty Molly in her face.

Shane jumps up and down and throws popcorn everywhere. "Woohoo!"

The Rock finally gets the flower out of his eye… but then a popcorn kernel get thrown into the same eye. "For the love of Mike!"

Mike pops out of nowhere from a window. "Ohh, really? That's so sweet of you." He blushes all gayish-like.

Booker T. messes up the keys from distraction and slams his head on the organ. "This sucks, sucka!"

Lilian Garcia grumbles at Booker T. "Shh!"

Stephanie looks at Eric and then at everyone else that's causing a commotion. "WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!"

Everyone freezes in place and gulps. Trish and Mighty Molly stop fighting.

Stephanie happily looks back at Priest Eric and smiles. "Continue."

"These two…" Priest Eric continues.

"What?" Stone Cold groans.

"Today…" Eric says.

"What?" Stone Cold groans.

"Will be wedded…" Eric sighs.

"What?" Stone Cold groans.

"For the third…" Eric starts to become frustrated.

"What?" Stone Cold groans.. Again.

"Time…" Eric grinds his teeth together.

"What?" Stone Cold laughs quietly.

"And…" Eric tries to ignore it one last time.

"What?" Stone Cold repeats.

"Dammit, shut up!" Priest Eric tugs on his toupee and it falls off.

Slight giggling is heard around the church.

"Ahem!" Stephanie tries to get Eric's attention again.

"This is… boring." Undertaker yawns.

"Then sleep." Kane yawns also.

"Good idea…" Undertaker closes his eyes and snores loudly.

Priest Eric continues, again. "Now, Hunter has a song dedicated to Stephanie." He looks at Booker T. "Booker, Lilian? May you two do the honors?"

Booker T. picks up his head. "Of what?"

Lilian Garcia sighs. "The song!"

"Oh." Booker T. starts playing the song, "To Love You More" by Celine Dion.

Lilian Garcia starts to beautifully sing the words along with the music.

Stacy Kiebler starts crying.

Torrie snarls at Stacy. "What're you crying for now?"

"It's… so beautiful!" Stacy becomes starry-eyed.

"'Taker… helloooo?" Kane pokes Undertaker.

"Mmmm?" Undertaker boards back to real life. "I'm hungry."

"Uuugh!" Kane rolls his eyes.

Hulk Hogan sobs at the lovely wedding. "This is so sad, brotha! Wah.."

"This is so wonderful!" Kurt Angle cheers.

The song ends, and everyone is crying.

Priest Eric wipes a tear from his eye and continues. "Anyone with a reason saying for this wedding not to proceed; speak now or forever hold your peace."

There is a moment of silence, and Hulk Hogan coughs.

"Okay…" Priest Eric takes a deep breath.

There is a man crashing through the window and everyone has their eye on the person.

Chris Jericho stands in a dramatic pose. "Hault! There is a fire in this here church!"

The crowd starts to panic and scream.

"And one more thing…" Chris Jericho grins. "The doors are locked!"

The crowd continues screaming and panicking.

"Sucka, I don't smell smoke!" Booker T. stands up.

"Because," Chris Jericho stands in a different pose. "It's a special kind of smoke that no one can see or smell… except professional firemen!"

Undertaker wipes the drool from the corner of his lip. "You're not a professional!"

"Hey, jackass, you're not even a fireman!" Stacy grunts.

"You idiot!" Torrie comments.

"Oh? But I am! None of you ever knew such a career came from your party host, Chris Jericho!" Jericho walks to the window he came from and pulls up a hose. "Now…"

Kurt Angle's whiny self stands up and runs to Jericho. "Wait a second! Don't ruin this wedding for Stephanie and Triple H!"

"Shut up, medal-man!" Jericho sprays the hose at Kurt Angle.

Angle is sent into the door from the pressure of the water. "Ahhh!"

"Wow, that's some strong water." Triple H blinks.

Linda McMahon catches Eric's attention. "Eric, can we please just ignore the man and continue with the wedding."

"Alright." Eric pulls out his Bible. "Ahem."

"Thank goodness.." Stephanie sighs.

"Well, where are the rings?" Priest Eric asks.

Jamie Noble and Nidia are seen making out.

"AHEM! THE RINGS!" Priest Eric growls.

Nidia breaks the kiss. "Jamie, where'd the rings go?"

Triple H's eyes widen. "Why are they on your fingers!"

Jamie Noble blinks and looks at his hand and Nidia's. "Hmmm.. I wonder how they got there."

Stephanie rolls her eyes. Triple H and Stephanie grab for the rings.

Jericho leaps heroically in front of the soon-to-be newly weds. "WAIT! Those rings have been poisoned!"

"What!" Stephanie squeals. "No way! They're perfectly safe!"

"Then why are there marks on the fingers of Jamie Noble and Nidia of where the rings were placed? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Jericho yells.

"Citizen Chris!" Hurricane jumps into the scene.

Mighty Molly leaps into the scene also. "Ah, hahaha, Citizen Chris, those are only metal allergies from the rings."

"In other words, cheap metal.." Christian yells out, trying to be anonymous.

The audience starts laughing at the comment.

"Quiet!" Stephanie yells, showing the scariest face ever known to man.

"Yeah, whatever!" Jericho sprays water at the heroes, sending them out the window.

Hurricane and Mighty Molly fly into the sky. "Hurricane and Mighty Molly have blasted off agaaaaaaiin!"

Jericho looks around, curiously. He sniffs the air. His eyes widen at the sight of a flame. "There's the fire from helllllllllllll!" He sprays the water on the flame of the candle Triple H and Stephanie had lit earlier. He then runs over to the candle and stomps on it. "DIE, DIE, D--"

"HEY! What the hell did you just do!" Stephanie screams.

"I took out that evil fire!" Jericho does a theatrical pose and flexes his muscles.

Vince McMahon stands up suddenly, with a dark red face full of anger and stomps over to Chris Jericho. "You son of a bitch, you're ruining my daughters wedding! Get the hell out of this church, dammit!"

Stephanie grunts and crosses her arms.

"BOO! This wedding sucks!" Edge and Christian yell at the same time.

"Totally." Christian says.

"Dude." Edge replies.

"What?" Stone Cold looks around.

"Hark! I sense a fire!" Chris Jericho looks around rapidly.

"There _is_ no fire!" Triple H yells.

"Sucka, can you just sit down and participate in the rest of the wedding?" Booker T. shrugs.

Lilian Garcia nods her head. "It's almost over."

Stephanie walks up to Jericho and begs. "Pleeeeeease?"

"…FINE. Just don't whine when there's a _real_ fire." Jericho suggests and sits in between Stone Cold and The Rock.

The Rock glances at Y2J and his thick red and yellow rubber fireman suit. "Hey, jabroni, can you be any fatter?"

"Do you bleed red and yellow, brotha?" Hulk Hogan says.

Undertaker and Kane snicker for some odd reason..

"Shh, junior, it's starting." Chris moves around in the bench uncomfortably, making a really annoying and squeaky noise.

-SQUEAK-

"What?" Stone Cold says.

"Now, Hunter, put the ring on Stephanie's finger." Priest Eric says.

-SQUEAK-

"What?" Stone Cold repeats.

"Jabroni." The Rock says.

Triple H puts the ring on Stephanie's finger.

-SQUEAK-

"What?" Stone Cold repeats again.

"Jabroni." The Rock repeats, also.

"Now, Stephanie, put the ring on Hunter's finger." Priest Eric says.

-SQUEAK-

"What?" Stone Cold says… again.

"Jabroni." The Rock also says… again.

"You may kiss-" Eric gets interrupted.

-SQUEAK-

"What?" Stone Cold says, louder.

"The-" Eric tries to say.

-SQUEAK-

"What!" Stone Cold says even louder.

"DAMMIT!" The Rock yells.

"BRIDE!" Priest Eric yells.

Triple H slowly lifts up Stephanie's veil from her face and kisses her, passionately.

Chris Jericho stands up faster than the speed of light and yells. "FIRE!"

"Huh!" Everyone in the audience gasps.

Chris Jericho sprays water at Triple H and Stephanie, they fly backwards into Priest Eric, and fly into a wall. Hurricane and Mighty Molly fly back into the church from the window. Their theme song plays and they do their heroic pose.

"Stand back, there's a hurricane coming through!" The Hurricane announces.

"Who is that, Hurricane? It's Mighty Molly!" Molly grins.

The Hurricane spins in a circle. "The eye of the hurricane! SWISH!" He stands on a shelf and does his finishing move, the Eye of the Hurricane.

"Great job, Hurricane! Let's finish off citizen Chris once and for all!" Molly leaps onto the same shelf, and does the Molly Go Round on Chris Jericho.

Stephanie drops to her knees in tears. "It's ruined! Ruined, I tell you! WAAAAAAH!"

"Wow… the bride and groom took their first shower together at their own wedding." Undertaker blinks.

"I know, couldn't they wait until their honeymoon?" Kane shakes his head.

Triple H stands up in anger. "That's it! You made my wife cry. Time to play the game!" He marches towards Chris Jericho and kicks him in the stomach.

"Oww." Jericho whines in pain. "What was that for? I was only trying to put out a fire."

"You messed up my third wedding with Stephanie!" Triple H gives Jericho the Pedigree.

"Triple H did the pedophile- I mean, Pedigree." The Rock rolls his eyes.

Shane McMahon laughs at The Rock's comment and then chokes on popcorn. "Ugh! Ugh! Agh!" He flops around like a fish out of water.

Chris Jericho stands up slowly. "Sorry, I don't know how to do the Heimlich Maneuver."

"Dude, don't we know how to do the Heimlich Maneuver?" Christian asks Edge.

"We so totally can, but we only do that to chicks." Edge shrugs.

"That's bogus." Christian laughs.

"Give me a break, here, brotha!" Hulk Hogan groans.

"I want a piece of that Kit-Kat bar, what!" Stone Cold says.

"That's it!" Trish Stratus stands up, walks over to Shane, rises him up and gives him the Heimlich Maneuver.

Shane spits out the piece of popcorn and it gets caught in The Rock's eye. The _same_ eye that the flower, and the other popcorn kernel was in. "Aww, DAMMIT! It has to be today!"

Edge, Christian, Hulk Hogan, Undertaker, Kane and Booker T. all pretend to choke.

"This is lame. I wish my Testical was here with me." Stacy stares at her lap.

Torrie Wilson scoots away from Stacy. "I thought Test didn't want to be here because of what happened between Stephanie and him?"

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago." Stacy sighs.

"Steve, do you know when we go to the wedding reception?" Debra asks.

Stone Cold shrugs. "Whenever the wedding is over."

"We would be going there right now, but the doors are locked." Kurt Angle squeaks.

"FIRE!" Chris Jericho yells again. He stands up quickly and runs over to Kurt Angle and rips off his hair, revealing a toupee. "Ahh! Why would you want a dead animal on your head?" He tosses the toupee out the window. "Phew."

"I-It wasn't my toupee!" Kurt Angle squeaks nervously. "It was… VINCE'S!" He points.

"Huh?" Vince McMahon blinks.

"Vince doesn't wear a toupee, I'm sure." Linda McMahon nods.

Chris Jericho skids over to the McMahon's. "So! You think you can fool me with that kind of a lie! Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh!" Pointing his pointer finger everywhere.

"Umm… yeah." Vince nods.

"WELL!" Chris Jericho laughs. "Maybe you can pull me with a lie, BUT! This time it won't work!" He uppercuts Vince out the window.

Vince falls backwards out the window. "I love you Linda! Ahhh!"

Linda runs over to the window ledge. "Vince!"

Triple H blinks. "First Stephanie crying, now my father-in-law falls out the window. What next!" He tugs on his hair.

Chris Jericho pushes Linda out the window. "Buh-bye!"

"Arrrgh!" Triple H slaps his forehead.

"I've got an idea… let's all jump out the window!" The Rock suggests, with a swollen eye.

"NO!" The audience yells.

Lilian Garcia throws her microphone at Chris Jericho's head. "Bulls-eye!"

Booker T. points and laughs at Jericho. "Nice throw, sucka!"

"What's this! You think this is all fun and games!" Jericho points.

"Yeah." Lilian Garcia spits in Jericho's face.

Chris Jericho licks the spit off his face. "Well, you go another thing comin' little lady!"

Priest Eric rubs his head as he comes to. "It's now time for the wedding reception. Ughh.."

"Yay!" The audience jumps out from their seats and run into the door and collide with it, falling down.

"Dude, didn't we know the door was locked?" Edge asks.

"Get offa my spleen, brotha!" Hulk Hogan yells.

"Ouchies, my hair!" Stacy cries.

Torrie tries to pull her arm. "Lay off my arm!"

"Aww, come on! Get up, people!" Trish whines.

Undertaker quickly rises up on his feet. "I want cake!"

Mighty Molly stands up, and helps Hurricane to his feet. "Hurricane, it is now time to go to the reception!"

"To the Hurri-cycle!" Hurricane points.

The heroes fly out the window and land on the ground.

"Wait a minute. Where _is_ the Hurri-cycle?" Mighty Molly blinks.

"There!" Hurricane points at a distance.

"This is a great motorcycle, isn't it?" Jamie Noble says, sitting in it.

"I know! I love yeh!" Nidia jumps behind Jamie Noble, and grabs his hips.

Jamie Noble and Nidia ride off in the heroes motorcycle.

"Let's just fly, alright?" Mighty Molly suggests.

"Alright!" Hurricane flies up into the air.

"Hey wait! Take us too!" Vince catches up to them, and yells.

"Forget it, they're gone." Linda sighs.

_Meanwhile…_

Stephanie is still crying her eyes out. "Why won't someone just open the door!"

"Just everyone bust in at the same time, okay?" Triple H yells.

"Good plan." Kane rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, if these people would get offa meh!" Debra squeaks, as she squirms.

Everyone struggles to stand up.

"At the count of three!" Lilian says.

"One…" Booker T. yells.

"Two!" Edge yells.

"Three!" Christian yells, too.

Everyone backs up at once, and they start running toward the door.

"Wait! Everyone! Fire!" Jericho stands in front of the door.

Everyone in the audience still runs into the door, busting it wide open, while they scatter outside, running over Jericho.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Jericho screams, while getting stepped on. "Watch your step…" His face gets stepped on. "The fire is all clear, chief…"

Priest Eric leaps over Chris Jericho and runs outside. "I had the key the entire time, you imbeciles!"

"I want some food!" Undertaker rubs his abdomen.

Triple H runs to the trolley, carrying Stephanie. "Come on, Steph, let's go to the reception!" He boards the trolley.

Stephanie giggles. "Okay!"

"I'm the driver!" Priest Eric leaps into the trolley and drives off.

"Wait! You forgot us!" Vince yells.

"Stop!" Linda waves her arms.

Chris walks to the McMahon's, rubbing his back. "Uhh, you're not the only one they forgot."

"Look, I know you tried your best to ruin the wedding, but it didn't work." Vince looks at Jericho.

"Huh?" Jericho blinks at Vince.

"You know how much I hate Hunter! He'll never be a McMahon!" Vince growls.

Chris Jericho rips off his rubber fire suit, and reveals a sparkly red tuxedo. "Look. I'm going to the reception. See-yah!" He runs down the sidewalk.

"Wait for me, dammit!" Vince follows him.

Linda McMahon waves for a taxi and rides to the reception.

The End?

_My Comments_

_Once I finished this story, I never realized how long ago it was written! Wow! I'm not sure if there is actually going to be a sequel. It depends on how much this story was enjoyed, and how many reviews I receive! I hope you all enjoyed it, nonetheless, and we'll just have to wait and see if there'll be a PART TWO!_


End file.
